Free Falling
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: Following 1x06 Lucifer gets yet another visit from Armenadiel, but this time with a clear threat that if he doesn't return to hell God's wrath will come for him. Soon after he goes missing. Will Detective Chloe find him? Will Lucifer come to grips with his identity? (Rated T, mild injury/cursing)-Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This takes place after Season 1 Episode 6 'Favorite Son' - (When Lucifer finds his storage crate has been stolen and his angel wings have gone missing) I just took what I thought may happen next/ what was on my mind. Enjoy! -Sio**

Summary: Following 1x06 Lucifer gets yet another visit from Armenadiel, but this time with a clear threat that if he doesn't return to hell God's wrath will come for him. Soon after he goes missing. Will Chloe find him? Will Lucifer come to grips with his identity? (Rated T, mild injury/cursing)-Angst

* * *

Timed slowed.

Lucifer groaned finding this occurrence happening more frequently as of late and even more annoying. Slamming his hands on the piano keys in rage he turned to face Armenadiel.

His brother angel stood at the opposite end of Lux slowly striding past the intoxicated humans and deviants that still occupied the club so late into the night. Candidly to any _normal_ being it would be early into the morning.

As usual, he face worn no expression- a mask of stone. However his hands were fists at his side. He meant business. Which Lucifer detested even more.

Lucifer scowled standing from the piano bench and downing the remainder of bitter vodka that wet his glass before shattering it upon the ground.

Armenadiel didn't even flinch.

"What is it this time brother? What can you possibly say to drag my arse back down the stairs? These interruptions I admit have become exceptionally irritating, and let's not forget _boring_."

Armenadiel did not seem to care and began speaking in a stern tone, "I have warned you Lucifer, after all this time. Our _father_ has sent message of upmost priority. Your immediate return to Hell. Priority one."

The devil felt his grin falter. His father had finally stepped forward and ordered his little soldiers to come retrieve him. Took him long enough. His brother crossed his arms, "If only you came quietly maybe something could have been worked out", the angels wings flared out a bit.

"Are you threatening me? Do not forget where your powers lie! I am far more powerful that a lowly seraph such as yourself!", Lucifers eyes flared red, standing tall to Armenadiel.

The angel seemed panicked for a moment but quickly went blank, "I have come to warn you one final time. You seem to think your little vacation would go unnoticed. But in fact the balances of the heavens are already shifting, without it innocents will die."

"Once again… boring!", Lucifer shouted starting to walk away.

Armenadiel flapped his wings appearing in front of Lucifer, very much angry, "Hell is your eternal punishment! You BELONG in Hell and will stay there until the Lord deems you fit for heaven. If that day should ever come."

Lucifer roared bringing his powers forward striking Armenadiel and throwing him backwards toward the piano watching as it splintered and broke, leaving the Grand piano no more than a pile of wood and strings. The angel's eyes went wide going to a small wound on his side that leaked golden blood.

Lucifer was furious, starting to stalk toward the fallen angel only to find him out of reach. Armenadiel had taken flight, hovering above him.

"Do not forget you are not unchallenged in power. This was your final chance Sammael. There is no running from this."

And he was gone.

Lucifer ran a hand through his black hair, assessing the damage as the world went back to full motion. A few patrons were confused but luckily too drugged and/or intoxicated to question the sudden appearance of the broken piano.

Instead he heard the familiar heels of Mazikeen clinking toward him.

"What happened?", she questioned furiously eyeing the piano and then her master, "Who was it?"  
Lucifer sighed, "Armenadiel again. And he really wasn't pleased. Someone stuck a stick up that blokes-

"Lucifer!" Maze interrupted, "What did he say?"

"The usual. Return to hell blah blah blah…", the King of Hell said pouring himself another drink from behind the bar rolling his eyes at Maze's obvious distress.

"Don't worry my dear, its only been Armenadiel thus far and I doubt any other of my brothers will come down from their pedestal just to give me a pep talk", Lucifer frowning finding the bottle of liquor he was draining empty.

Maze nodded tapping his long nails on the bar table, "If I can speak freely, then maybe we should?"

Lucifer cocked his head, "Should what Mazey?"

"Return to Hell."

Lucifer clenched his drink so hard you'd think it would have shattered before staring daggers at his demonic associate, "Is that what you want?"

The devil looked at Maze hard before continuing, "You do? I know you want to go back. You want to be stuck in that pit of despair, tortured by the knowledge that every single waking moment of your endless existence will be filled with screams of despair."

He turned grasping the table beside him, "Do you remember the moans. The moans of the monstrous wretches that I was obliged to raise a hand to each and every day. And the crushing awareness that above you is a place of endless pleasantries to which you were prohibited to ever set foot in?"

"I didn't mean-

"I'm not finished Mazekeen! Because that's not even the lick of it. What gnaws at my very being is that I will be known as the symbol of evil for eons to come. The devil, who stands for all that's sinful. I never chose this! I wanted more than this!"

Lucifer gripped her wrist, "You are bound to me! Do not forget your place."

Lux had gone silent. The patrons remaining were now filling out, the few that stayed were now cowering on the ground.

"See! Even I am feared here!" the devil proclaimed walking away.

"I will follow you, for all eternity! But it's our home! We don't belong on this plane." ,Maze protested ignoring the patrons and following her master to the back of the club.

"I have no home", he whispered before looking at Mazekeen with such raw anger she had to take a step back.

She watched as he left the club. Slamming the door to Lux. She wondered for a moment where he could possibly go, if she should follow, but for a moment she didn't care. Lucifer wasn't the being she had come to known for all these eons. He was changed. And she would hold no sympathy for the devil.

...

Lucifer walked along the streets of Los Angeles. The city of Angels. Grateful that it was so very early this Sunday morning that few humans lurked on the sidewalks of this often jam-packed city.

He didn't know where he was going, yet he kept walking. For a brief moment he thought of following the lead on his stolen wings but he couldn't help but not care. The wings were part of him eons ago, when he was still an angel of heaven.

Lucifer remembered the pain of landing in the once foreign land of hell. Then it was so empty. The air was so thick poisons, fire and sharp stone was around every corner. It was no place for wings.

Mazekeen was the one he trusted to do what needed to be done. To rid him of the useless burden upon his body. A representation of what he used to be. What he never will be again.

A crackling in the wind brought his attention forth. Looking up to the sky he felt a single drop trickle down his face as the sky opened up into pouring rain. Not bothering to find cover he kept forward. Letting the LA polluted rain soak through his rich Italian made blazer.

A few minutes later, lightning struck through the air.

Then again, but this time he stopped watching as it struck some unknown point on this plane. There was no point in going further. He was in no conquest for drink because no amount of drugs or bounties of curvaceous women could remedy his misery.

He sat down on the side of the road realizing he had walked quite a distance in the short time.

"What is it your truly desire Lucifer?"

* * *

I don't know if I'm going to continue with this. I have another chapter already written, so I'll probably post that at least. Thanks of reading!

-Sio

**(Also if you mention spelling or grammatical errors in the reviews I will certainly correct it! I'm all for writing properly :) Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is chapter 2! Once again, any grammatical/spelling errors please comment so I can correct. I am going to go back to chapter 1 and correct soon. Thanks for all the kind remarks. -Sio**

Previously:

 _A few minutes later, lightning struck through the air._

 _Then again, but this time he stopped watching as it struck some unknown point on this plane. There was no point in going further. He was in no conquest for drink because no amount of drugs or bounties of curvaceous women could remedy his misery._

 _He sat down on the side of the road realizing he had walked quite a distance in the short time._

 _"What is it you truly desire Lucifer?"_

* * *

"What is it you truly desire Lucifer?", a voice came from above.

Lucifer spun around locking his eyes on two beings hovering above the ground before they landed gracefully on the sidewalk. The rain seemed to repel off an invisible force around them leaving their garments dry.

And when he thought garments, he actually meant a full set of golden armor that gleamed like the sun in the summer despite the damp dreadful weather. It was plated and beautifully crafted, but still paled in comparison to the massive wings sprouting out of the backs of the two.

One gray and the other pearly white. Lucifer drew a quick breath; he didn't need them to remove their helms to know who they were.

There stood his younger brother Gabriel and of course the ever dutiful Amenadiel.

"Long time no see Luci", Gabriel spoke removing his helm and tossing it so it vanished into thin air. His younger brother looked the same as he did eons ago. The angels face held softer features than Lucifers and contrary to the devil he had bright golden eyes, although Gabriels hair was dark and much longer than his brothers.

Gabriel flexed his ivory wings, "I have to admit its good to see you brother. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Amenadiel, beside him, removed his helm as well letting Gabriel do the talking.

"And what circumstances are that Gabriel?" Lucifer spoke arrogantly despite feeling quite foolish. Standing up he felt his ruined clothes stick to his shivering skin. His matted hair sending water droplets down his nose and off his chin.

Gabriel noticed his apparent discomfort, "The circumstances of your submission. By heavens grace you will return to the bowels under the earth. Lay down your pride brother; you look weaker than Samson after Delilah took a scissor to his head. Its clear you have no place here, or did five years not give you validation?"

He couldn't help but smirk, "Did Amenadiel here give you a play by play? How I emerged from my foul prison and had my wings cut off-

"-before opening some unholy exploitation of human sin? That is what you desire dear brother? A… what do they call it again?"

Gabriel cut in walking slowly around the devil, the rain continuing to bounce off the angel.

Amenadiel glanced to Lucifer, "A club, by the name of Lux."

"Lux!" Gabriel chuckled, "Light? You named your club Light. That's quite comical of you Luci. You used to be the light bearer, but no more."

"Let's cut the nonsense and get to it then", Lucifer said sharply, "I've just remembered how monotonous it is conversing with you. I've had more lively anecdotes with Amenadiel here!"

Gabriel stopped walking turning to face his brother, "You dare talk to me as such? You may be older but I still harness the powers of the heavens."

"You're using all of heaven to compensate for something?", Lucifer replied earning a smirk from Amenadiel, "Besides I think I've made it crystal clear I will not be returning to hell. So run home to daddy! Hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

Gabriel rushed forward grasping Lucifer by the throat, "I think you've misunderstood. This isn't a negotiation. I really wanted to make this as painless as possible for you, but my dear Lucifer", the archangel seethed raising his brother off the ground, and "You are far more aggravating than I've remembered."

Lucifer was thrown to the ground, only to be immediately apprehended by Amenadiel whom restrained him.

"It was quite stupid of you Lucifer to leave Lux …alone. I admit the battle would have been quite more interesting with Mazikeen but at least we avoid any unnecessary fatalities", Amenadiel responded ignoring Lucifers struggling.

The devil panicked. He would soon be in Hell and without his wings it would be much harder to escape. If not impossible. His mind came to a shuddering halt, what would happen to Mazikeen? Would he ever see Chloe again?

He began to rise into the air, an angel on each arm.

"You see this is the only way brother. There needs to be someone keeping all the souls in hell. Our father gave you that privilege and that's how its going to be from now on and eternity", Gabriel spoke with such a convincing air, "There is no use fighting what you were destined to do."

The rain held on, making the flight more difficult. Lucifer took this to his advantage.

"I'm afraid you've forgotten what I'm capable of."

Throwing body weight down he twisted from Amenadiel holding solely onto Gabriel. The archangel thrashed finding his grip on Lucifer loosening as the devil clawed up his armor arm before grabbing firmly onto a wing.

"Lucifer!", his brother yelled as they spiraled toward the ground.

The devil simply held on for dear life finding Amenadiel working on holding them up in the air.

Pain.

Looking down he saw Gabriel had used his other wing, and had struck him through. Lucifer forgot how sharp his brother's talons were yelling out as the wound burned in agony.

Amenadiel followed in pursuit slashing him before swooping down to hoist Lucifer up by his leg. The devil felt his stomach lurch all his blood rushed to his face, his wounds pouring lifeblood down his front.

Gabriel had recovered, flying with a light hiccup, "You will pay dearly for that brother!", he scowled coming at him at an alarming speed.

The devil was waiting for his temper to come through. Harnessing whatever power he had from hell Lucifer transformed into his true form bursting into a bout of flames. Amenadiel bellowed dropping the devil. At the same time Lucifer pushed Amenadiel to the side, watching as the angel lost sight of him before Gabriel, unable to stop, hurtled into Amenadiel. The damage was catastrophic.

The two became entwined in feathers and golden blood before bursting into a bright light. Gabriel had transported them back to heaven.

Lucifer would have taken a moment to celebrate his escape if he wasn't plummeting to the surface of the earth. Transforming back to his human form in midair he found his eyes on the dark sky, he was losing consciousness. Not to mention he had used all his power at the moment. There was no stopping his descent.

He braced himself for impact.

...

Chloe Decker had just arrived home that afternoon with an armful of groceries. It was Taco Tuesday and they had decided to hold it in Dan's apartment this week due to the flooding at her house.

It was under control, sand bags thrown outside and fans drying the soaked carpet but it was better for Trixi to be out of here. Trixi didn't protest knowing Dan would allow her to have more chocolate cake than her mother would ever allow.  
Chloe threw the groceries out on the table and her umbrella to the side.

She was surprised the rain had lasted this long. Of course it did rain in Los Angeles but seldom, and quickly with heavy storms. This one was one of the worst she had come to experience in all her years living here. None ever close enough to flood the house.

Chloe felt like she could barely rest even with being between cases as of now. The unfinished paperwork from her last investigation was still on the dinning room table. The detective casually picked a few papers up flipping through them as she unpacked several avocados and placed them on the kitchen counter.

The case, although complete, still puzzled her. Much to her surprise Lucifer's storage crate held nothing but a few antique Russian dolls. Nothing illegal at all.

In fact she was a little disappointed. That she didn't find more. Not just more to the missing crate but to Lucifer Morningstar. A piece to the puzzle.

Her home phone rung drawing her from her thoughts, she placed the papers down before picking up the unknown number.

"Hello, Decker residence."

"It's Maze."

Chloe raised a brow leaning against the counter. What could Maze, the strange bartender at Lux, want? , "How did you get this number?"

"It doesn't matter. Is Lucifer there?" Maze asked frustrated.

"No. Why would he be here? Maze I don't have time for-

"Yes you do dear. You see, even if you didn't know Lucifer, as a detective you are obligated to find a missing person", Maze said smugly.

Chloe groaned in frustration, "That's only after 48 hours. Why do you think he is missing?" she sighed, "You know him, he's probably on a bender in some random somebodies bed."

She heard Maze exhale at the other end, "You know I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to find your number and call if I didn't think something was wrong. Lucifer's been gone since Sunday morning. His phone is going straight to voicemail and I even searched this entire wretched city for him. I found nothing."

Chloe was shocked; Maze really was worried about Lucifer. As a matter of face Chloe hasn't heard from Lucifer since before then as well.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found. What happened the last time you saw him?" Chloe asked now allowing her detective skills to take over.

"We had a … disagreement. He then left Lux", the bartender responded carefully.

"About what?" Decker persisted.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I have to go now. I have a club to run in his absence. Find him."

The line went dead and Chloe cursed. This was the last thing she needed today. Part of her wondered why Maze didn't just call the cops and went through all the trouble to call her directly about this matter. She could just call now and have someone else deal with this.

But again her gut told her not to. As much as Chloe hated to admit it, she cared for Lucifer and generally enjoyed working with the club owner. He was a mystery she had to unravel.

Unfortunately Chloe didn't have much to go on. Lucifer could be in any part of Los Angeles, if he was even in the city anymore.

She had to start somewhere. Chloe called Dan and told him she couldn't make it to Taco Night and would try to stop by later. She didn't mention Lucifer knowing how he felt about the man.

Then she started her car.

 _"_ _This is the one and only Lucifer Morningstar. If you have reached my voicemail I am doing something far more important than talking to you. Don't bother leaving a message."_ Beep

Chloe threw her phone down. She must have called a dozen times, but Maze was right. The phone was likely dead, it was no use calling it.

She pulled off to a side street parking in an empty lot before placing her head on the steering wheel. It was nearing night and she hadn't found anything of use. Starting at Lux and heading downtown wasn't that great a plan but walking would be futile in the torrential downpour.

"If I was Lucifer, where would I be?" she thought to herself before shaking her head of all the disgusting thoughts that popped into her brain.

"Where the devil is he?" she thought to herself.

Chloe decided to call it a night, starting up in the morning by calling her precinct about the missing person. A burst of anxiety rushed through her, trying not to think of the worst possible circumstances Lucifer could be in. Where he could be right now…

Shifting into drive she took down the road, the rain continuing to come down hard. Just then the street filled with water, the drains bursting with water. Flooded.

Quickly backing up she turned down the opposite road. She drove for a few minutes realizing she was in a section of LA she was unfamiliar with. There were older buildings and few cars. But she kept going.

Before she knew it she had pulled over to the side and left the car.

Walking down the empty sidewalks with her umbrella her instincts told her to go back but a force pulled her forward.

Her eyes drew to a black object in a drain. Pulling it out she held the soaked object in one hand discerning it as a blazer. Examining it further she gasped at the gold imprinted name on the front, _Lucifer Morningstar_. Name in full.

Chloe's eyes went wide her head whipping around for any other clues to the mans whereabouts. She held in her urge to call out to him, he could be far from here for all she knew.

Instead the detective kept forward holding the blazer tightly until finally she came to a large church at the end of the block. It looked worn and abandoned, the door nailed shut. She was about to turn around until a burst of wind threw a window to the side open. A wood plank previously covering the shattered stained glass was thrown to the mud slick ground.

And there it was.

A footprint.

Chloe felt her heart race. Scrapping away the remaining glass with her umbrella she discarded it before climbing into the dark abandoned church.

* * *

 **I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I really want to touch upon the more mystical problems facing Lucifer, and I am sure its not going to be Amenadiel trying to get Lucifer back to hell. Thanks again! -Sio**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty heres a short chapter. Sorry for the delay, I meant to post this awhile ago. I really just realized I needed to figure out a plan to this story and the direction I was going in. Anyways, thank you all for the generous reviews, favorites and follows! They make my day!**

 **-Sio**

* * *

Chloe immediately regretted not bringing a flashlight. The church was dark, each window boarded up letting in little streams of light. Not to mention the once polished floors were now littered with garbage and covered in a thick coat of dust.

She stepped carefully waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark gasping as she came upon blotch of a dark substance in front of her. Crouching down she dabbed at the stain bringing it closer until she caught its metallic scent, definitely blood.

"Lucifer?" she whispered following the line of blood. She quickened her pace until she came upon the main room. The pews were all tipped over, the sheets once covering them thrown to the ground.

It was then her eyes came to the pedestal at the front. A body propped against the side.

Coming to a run she dropped the blazer, climbing over debris before calling his name, "Lucifer!"

Crouching next to the man she first noticed his state. His usual white shirt now red was open revealing long slashes across his chest bleeding down into a small puddle around him. Dark bruises covered his body and face, his hair matted with sweat. Or water, his clothes looked to be soaked through with more than blood. Chloe felt her stomach lurch fighting to remain calm and rational despite her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

"Crap", Chloe cursed before checking his pulse. Sighing in relief as she felt a response. She then grasped his abused arm, he was unbelievably cold.

"Lucifer!" she called to him removing her hand from his arm to hold his face with her hands, "You need to wake up!", there was no response.

Chloe felt tears prick at her eyes realizing she left her phone in the car and couldn't even call for help, "Goddammit Lucifer! Open you eyes!"

And on cue Lucifer groaned, eyes fluttering awake, "Detective?" he choked coughing up a bout of blood.

"How did you find me?" he groaned his hands shaking as he fought to sit up.

"Shh, save your energy. We have to get you to a hospital. Do you think you can walk?" Chloe said sternly.

Lucifer's eyes went wide, "Perhaps but I cannot leave here", he said as he looked frantically around the church, whispering, "It's not safe."

Chloe held her breath going to pull him up, "We are leaving! You need help", she insisted.

But despite her force he didn't budge; exhaustion taking over again Lucifer slumped down further.

Chloe sat next to him, "You will die if you don't get out of here", she protested.

Lucifer gave a small smile, "Darling, I thank you for your concern but I will be just fine. I just need some time to heal up. I admit it's taking longer than I presumed. My dear brothers really got me good."

The detective looked over the cuts, they were very deep, "Your brothers? Lucifer, what happened to you?" Chloe questioned. She didn't know Lucifer had any family, besides that brother she met briefly.

"Its not safe to speak their names here. You see they are looking for me, I was able to get away", he groaned now allowing Chloe to help him upright, "I hid in the last place they would look. I mean, who would look for the devil in a church? My fathers household!"

Chloe ignored Lucifer's remark, she didn't have time to go through his 'I'm the devil' nonsense right now. Instead she questioned him further, trying to keep him awake.

"How long have you been here?"

Lucifer shrugged, "A day? Maybe two. Can't really recall and unfortunately I couldn't find the strength to move any further."

"Why didn't you get help?", Chloe pressed trying to keep the man awake while she looked over his wounds.  
"Phone broke on impact. This is just near where I landed, trying to get away."

Lucifer noted Chloe's confused expression, "You see my brothers were to fly me to the gates of hell. Knowing their intentions I tried to pull away…

He trailed off shakily pulling his sleeves up to show his abused arms. Chloe gasped wondering what had actually occurred.

Chloe needed to know they weren't in danger,"Lucifer…"

"I would never lie to you", Lucifer interrupted, "It's been rather difficult for you to come to grips with my … identity, so to speak. I wish I could prove it to you."

Chloe shook her head remembering the last time he insisting on proving that he was the devil, "No more shooting my gun at you, no more about the devil. First I need to see how bad you are hurt, and then we are going to my car and directly to the hospital. There is no debate here."

Lucifer looked confused but Chloe just started on the plan. She needed to get moving, she didn't know how much blood he had lost, how much time he had left.

"Lift your arms, we need that shirt off", Chloe instructed.

"Eager to get my clothes off are you?" Lucifer smiled complying with her request, before groaning in pain at the movement.

"This is no time for that Lucifer…" Chloe trailed off focusing on getting his arm out of the sleeve.

"No time like the present darling", he said softly.

Chloe had just gotten his shirt off when Lucifer's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" the detective asked quickly looking around, "Lucifer!"

"Shh, be quite", he whispered pulling her down, "I was wrong, they are close. It would be better to move. I believe I have enough vigor to get us away from here."

"Good, I think I can bring the car in front", Chloe said going to stand.

"No!" Lucifer demanded with such fear in his voice Chloe had to stop, "They will do anything to get me. They will take you."

Chloe never heard Lucifer so alarmed, she could see him visibly shake. But as soon as it began it ended.

"Help me up", he said sternly. Chloe nodded grasping his arm until they were upright. He wavered for a moment, leaning heavily on the detective.

"Now, hold onto me tight. I haven't tried this before", Lucifer said unsure.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked confused but nevertheless held on to Lucifer, feeling his blood slicken her coat.

"I am giving you a reason to believe", he sighed looking at her deeply.

Chloe didn't even have a moment to process and ask what he meant before her world turned upside-down. Like an anchor to a tornado she held on for dear life looking up to briefly see a red faced figure before it all stopped.

...

Chloe opened her eyes, not remembering when she closed them and then almost fainted. She was in her home. And Lucifer was next to her. He looked weary and shaken, holding onto Chloe just as tightly as she was holding onto him, but was very much still alive.

"Fantastic, didn't think it would work", Lucifer breathed before his legs gave out.

The detective fell to her knees as Lucifer went down shaking in her arms as she laid him to the ground. Chloe knew she had to get help, she had to do something but her mind had stopped working.

She couldn't rationalize what had happened. They were in the church and now they were in her home. It couldn't be real.

"Lucifer what did you do?" she asked but he was already unconscious, "What…"

Chloe pinched herself expecting to wake up but it didn't happen. She was in her home, Lucifer was still bleeding out in front of her and that's all she knew at the moment.

The devil was dying in front of her.

* * *

 **I really am trying to stay in character, but having some trouble. Any suggestions would be amazing! Also once again, if you see any grammatical errors or spelling errors, feel free to point them out and I will try to go back and fix them. Thanks!**

 **I will try to post the next chapter soon.**

 **Also I don't know the limitation to Lucifers power and it has been hinted in the show that he can appear and disappear to his own will. I thought some sort of teleportation would not be too far off. Though limited to short distances.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **-Sio**


End file.
